Fastener driving tools with various drive means are known from the prior art, including tools operated with external compressed air, tools operated with a combustible gas, or tools that have a mechanical spring mechanism.
DE 10 2005 000 107 A1, in the embodiment example shown in FIG. 1, describes a handheld fastener driving tool, in which a piston of a driving ram is accelerated with a force by compressed air of an accumulator chamber. After release of the driving ram, it is accelerated through expansion of the compressed air. The accumulator chamber is recharged by means of an electrically driven compressor.
It is the problem of the invention to specify a fastener driving tool that has good acceleration of an energy transmission element for a given tool size.